danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasahara Naoki
November 29 |zodiac = |height = 166 cm (5'. 5.5") |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |bmi = 20.3 |likes= Not guilty verdict |dislikes= Guilty verdict |events= Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Harmony |status = Alive |affiliation = Heavenly Born Academy Class 85th |nationality = Japanese |debut = Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair |face= Apollo Justice |creator = }} Naoki Sasahara (Japanese: 笹原 直樹 Sasahara Naoki) is the main protagonist featured in Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair and a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. During the killing game, he is the holder of Harmony Crest (Japanese: 和の紋章 Wa no Monshō). He is a well-known attorney after succeed in defending his mysterious defendant in a murder trial widely known as The CA-9 Incident. He is often dubbed as The Lucky Attorney. He attended Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th with the title Super High School Level Attorney (Japanese: 超高校級の「弁護士」 chō kōkō kyū no “bengoshi”). Appearance Sasahara.png|Sasahara's full appearance. Personality Sasahara is a normal high school boy who lives completely a normal life as a human being. Among his classmates in his previous high school, he is the most clumsy and always get things done in wrong way, to the point that his friends nicknamed him as Pathetic Sasahara, Bakaoki (ばか + 直貴 lit. Stupid Naoki), and so on. Due to his weak nature, Sasahara often get bullied and you can spot brushes all over his body in one glance. He never tried to resist for two reasons; he hates fighting and second, he knows that he doesn't stand a chance against the bully. His level of pessimistic disgusts everyone, even the author himself. Because of his own negative point of view, Sasahara can't define the true meaning of happiness. It almost like making Sasahara looks like a masochist because at some point, he intentionally doesn't want to live a happy life. For him, life is about the balance between happiness and sadness. He believes that he is fated to never taste the true happiness. In order to escape from his "normal" life, he decided to follow the path of sadness by torturing himself in many way that you never imagine. Despite being pessimistic and negative, Sasahara isn't a gloomy nor grumpy person. He accepted everything that happens to him and doesn't let any complain words coming down from his mouth. He is fast to get over with many things and move forward. The truth is that his pessimistic nature always become a life saver for him. Before doing something, Sasahara analyzes every possible situation that he might face; and always thought that he is already a failure since no matter what he do, he will not achieve his goal. This thought of him backstabbed the reality. Because of him knowing which path lead to failure and which path doesn't, he managed to dodge the worst case scenario of his life, always able to choose the right choice. That is the good trait of Sasahara, a pessimist who has a hidden talent since he was born and he never acknowledged it up until he was requested to become an unofficial attorney at law for the first time. The supreme insight and analyst prowess that might rivals the Super High School Level Analysis's. After becoming an attorney, Sasahara slowly developed a new character for him that's totally out of character if you compare it to the past one. He shares a bond with all of his clients, always trying to clarify that they didn't commit the crime they were charged with. He is doing his best to protect them. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Attorney The first time Sasahara drown himself in the world of justice is when The Guardian requested him to defend a certain person in a murder trial. Even though Sasahara doesn't know anything about law during that point, The Guardian saw much potential buried inside him. His intuition proven to be true after he succeed in aiding the former SHSL Attorney to defend his client. Aided with his intelligent and his analyst power, Sasahara could think out of the box and can't see the angle which not many person see. That is the first secret of his recipe to become a successfull attorney at law. The second one is that he shares a bond with his client. Once he clarified that his client didn't commit the crime they were charged with, Sasahara trusts them completely and tries his best to protect them from the guilty verdict. Like a detective, Sasahara investigates the case properly and thoroughly, because he can't rest peacefully until his client proves innocent. His formula of success in investigation is to gather enough evidence (including the decisive one) and arranging the sequence of the crime logically. He is always prepared to face any situation by bring his notes whenever and wherever. While he stand on the defense side during the court, Sasahara never shows any fear of being pushed by the prosecutor. With his only goal to protect his innocent client and to pursuit the truth, he becomes a very sturdy attorney that the court acknowledged him as the bravest, yet intellect attorney in this era. Crest of Harmony History ''Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair Pre-Mutual Killing Game Sasahara was a normal junior high schooler and know nothing about the world of justice until he met with a mysterious person, who dubbed themselves as '''The Guardian' (守護者 Gādian). They came to Sasahara and requested him to defense the current headmaster of Heavenly Born Academy in the court after become a defendant of a certain case. He immediately turned down the request for two reasons; he doesn't have an attorney badge and second, he doesn't want to get involved in a stranger's affair. The Guardian informed that Sasahara's task was not become the attorney, but as the major assistant. They wanted Sasahara's intelligent to solve the murder case and prevented the defendant from receiving the guilty verdict. As a final thrust, the Guardian offered him a prize that Sasahara always wanted: to pursue the path of happiness. Sasahara agreed to the negotiation and began his endless journey as an (unofficial) attorney. In his first case, Sasahara teamed up with a professional attorney who's only six years older than him, the former SHSL Attorney of Heavenly Born Academy. He learned a lot about becoming a defense attorney and somehow he begin to develop an interest in his current job. Following the success of his first case, the former SHSL Attorney moved Sasahara to an elite school of law. He studied there in order to pass the attorney bar examination so he could officially become an attorney. Only in one year, he passed his bar examination and followed the intership in one year before finally scouted by the Heavenly Born Academy as Class 85th's SHSL Attorney. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? Protagonist never dies! It would be interesting if the protagonist die... Trivia *''Nao'' (貴) means honesty or straight, Ki (樹) means "Tree", Sasa (笹) means bamboo grass, and Hara (原) means original. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Create vs. Destroy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Japanese Characters Category:Sagittarius Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive